


In This State of Mind

by GreyArthur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, extremely vague setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyArthur/pseuds/GreyArthur
Summary: for the kyluxhardkinks prompt:"ren is a centuries-old vampire who takes an interest in hux. hux is deeply attracted to him and wants to let ren drink from him, but he's scared. ren offers to use his vampiric thrall to ease hux into it. they're both more way into ren's use of thrall than they were expecting."





	In This State of Mind

The night was oppressively hot, and the darkness of the room made it seem smaller and more confining. Hux's skin was tacky with sweat. Disgustingly, the hair on his nape was sodden, so that each time he shifted his head clumps tickled his neck, ratty and endlessly irritating. Hux briefly wished he had taken the time to pomade his hair, though he supposed it would have rather ruined the hedonism of the experience – although it was practically ruined already. Pleasure had certainly left rather early in the proceedings. 

Even the chill of Kylo's skin wasn't helping, as his massive limbs encircled Hux completely, clammy and claustrophobic. There was a feverish headache beginning to clot Hux's head. Everything was too close, and Kylo's unnervingly still chest against his back shot an animal fear into his gut. The problem wasn't simply the discomfort of the heat, or even Kylo's closeness, but the instinctive wrongness of Kylo himself. 

When Kylo had first suggested drinking from him, Hux had been slightly shocked by his own enthusiasm for the idea. But he had wanted it – ached for it, even, enraptured by the admittedly ridiculous idea of being Kylo's prey. It was just whenever Kylo got too close to his neck, he was struck by a sudden rush of terror. All he ended up being able to think about was how easily Kylo could kill him, if he took too much blood, if he bit too deep. 

"Hux, you have to relax" Kylo said, softly, but with an edge of annoyance. 

"Fine" Hux snapped, "get on with it." 

One of Kylo's massive hands clasped Hux's forehead, tugging his head back, stretching his neck taut. He grasped Hux's chin, and began to lean, impossibly, closer. Hux felt brittle. Breakable. He clenched his teeth, trying to breathe steadily, but he was unable to prevent his breaths from stuttering, shallow, useless, frantic. Kylo's fangs grazed his adam's apple. Clenching his fist, Hux made an effort at focusing on the bite of nails on his palm instead of the teeth at his neck. 

Suddenly, Kylo shoved him away. Hux scrambled to sit up, then turned to look indignantly at Kylo. 

"What are you doing?" He hissed, even as the tension washed from his body. 

"You need to calm down" Kylo said "you're only making this harder for yourself. The more tense you are, the more it will hurt." 

Hux let out an exasperated huff. 

"Well, it isn't especially easy to force yourself to be calm." 

Growling, Kylo turned away, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He really was ridiculous - Hux was sure he was affecting a tortured grimace, childish in the face of any sort of denial. It wasn't as if Hux was purposefully nervous, but Kylo, given the slightest provocation, tended to whinge dramatically about imagined offences. Hux wasn't sure whether Kylo's puerile attitude was in spite of his great age or because of it. 

Groping for a pillow, Hux rolled onto his side, anticipating a boring night. When Kylo wasn't being difficult, Hux mused, his company was actually enjoyable. This, of course, was mostly due to his looks, as the majority of his personality was difficult. With a quickly stifled groan, Hux remembered the first time they met. It was practically burnt into his mind. Kylo's figure, dark and powerful, devastatingly beautiful even against the trawl of Friday evening traffic. 

This was even without properly seeing his face – just his build alone was intoxicating to look at. The wide line of his shoulders, the pooling curve of his back. Seeing Kylo was like a breath in the midst of the tang of petrol vapors from the road next to the pavement. A glimpse, of something almost nastily organic, like an ancient insect, or a sacrificial plinth Hux once saw in a museum. Cold, against the warm heave of the city. He'd turned, and Hux had almost gasped aloud. His features were subtly mismatched, elegantly disheveled, heavy brow and lips audacious against his pale skin. But his eyes stood out. They shone, wet and black, achingly commanding. 

Hux had wanted to both debase himself at Kylo's feet and bolt, but the primal fear of vampires definitely tipped the delicate balance of fear and lust into pure terror when one got too close. For example, when a vampire was millimetres away from drawing blood. This was, of course, disappointing, but ultimately unchangeable. 

The mattress dipped as Kylo shifted back onto the bed. 

"I have an idea" Kylo said, somewhat smugly. "If I put you in my thrall, I could make you relax." 

Hux attempted to remember what a thrall actually was. 

"What, you'd possess me?" 

Kylo managed to shrug disdainfully. 

"Not really. I'd just control you – you'd be forced to follow my orders." 

Even as Hux frowned, he suppressed a sharp twinge of arousal. He had to admit, the idea of that total submission was almost toxically potent. Especially submission to Kylo. 

"It isn't ideal" Kylo muttered, suddenly defensive, "but if you want me to feed on you, I can't do it when you're panicking." 

Hux nodded, sharply. "Fine." "But why not? Do you actually care about my comfort?" 

Kylo barked a laugh, glancing away, but grabbed Hux's hands to pull him forwards. 

"It spoils the taste" he leered. "Look at me." 

Hux could just make out Kylo's features in the thin stream of light that escaped the drawn curtains. Otherwise, the room was completely black. Only Kylo's eyes were darker. They were like ink; Hux suspected that if he were to touch them, his hands would come away stained. Dimly, Hux realised he was tipping forwards, but Kylo's gaze, so cold and so ancient, absorbed him completely. Like a black hole, Hux thought - impossibly empty. 

"Hux." Kylo's voice, reverberating through Hux's bones, was lilted low and only slightly sinister. "Sit on my lap." 

Hux had expected the thrall to make him feel detached, somehow, disconnected from his body. Instead, it seemed like the restriction of his movements had caused him to feel more intensely grounded in his skin. Like the heated air had slowly solidified, and now each time he tried to do anything he was clasped, softly and awfully. His fingers ached, seizing. Even thought seemed weighted, burning, as tightly controlled as his body was. Hux went to straddle Kylo, but even this didn't afford him any autonomy; really, he was being moved by Kylo. Only breathing was easy, and Hux gasped juddering breaths against Kylo's shoulder. This close, Hux could feel the powerful muscles in Kylo's stomach contract and pull. 

It was amazing. Being forced to surrender, like being forced open and displayed, pinned gently into place. Hux couldn't bear it, but the nasty, secret parts of himself craved more. Kylo trailed a cold hand over his mouth, a feverish chill, his thumb dipping against the seam of Hux's lips. He smirked. 

"Open your mouth." 

Immediately, Hux's jaw dropped, as if the tendons in his face had been cut. Instinctively, he tried to protest, only managing a pathetic whine. Kylo stroked his tongue with the flat of two obscenely large fingers, sliding his other hand possessively down Hux's spine, worrying delicately at small of his back. A line of drool started to slip from the corner of Hux's mouth. 

Slowly, Hux became aware that Kylo was murmuring things into his neck. 

"-perfect, like this, so helpless, so sweet-" 

Had he not been in the thrall, Hux would have rolled his eyes, even as little sparks of arousal alit on him. He supposed that, in the short time he had known Kylo, he had come to associate arousal with vague irritation. 

Kylo pulled his hand from Hux's mouth, sweeping a slick mess of saliva on Hux's chin, and leering disgustingly as he reached down to cup Hux's now semi-hard cock through his trousers. Kylo's own hardness was pressed against Hux's arse, but Kylo made no effort to relieve himself, instead preoccupying himself with massaging Hux's groin and reaching up to hold Hux's neck. Now, the familiar creep of panic started to come – Hux's breaths turned shallow, and Kylo gripped his neck a little more firmly. 

"Hux, calm down," Kylo started to drag his fingers up and down Hux's throat "stop panicking. Everything is fine." 

And then, it was almost as if the fear had never been there at all. Instead of sharply adrenaline-focused, Hux's surroundings became fuzzy, melted. Hux felt like he was melting, actually. Or being slowly emptied. Tears budded at the corners of his eyes. Even though the harshness of fear had been taken away, the devastating gentleness of the thrall was pulling him apart. 

Kylo pulled down Hux's fly and took his cock out, and then set to stroking it as he tapped at Hux's collarbone. The sudden cool from Kylo's hand burned, dully but surely, and Hux cried out. Kylo laughed. 

"Grind down on me" he ordered. Hux felt his hips begin to rock clumsily against Kylo's length. His head was light with pleasure, and humiliation, and the slide of Kylo's hand on his cock, slick with Hux's own drool. Lightly, Kylo held Hux's chin, and with mocking slowness, pushed back until Hux's neck was taut. This position was uncomfortable, but Hux held it as if his bones had locked together, unable to stop baring his throat to the monster that would rip it apart. Little, overwhelmed sobs began to drip from Hux. He felt ridiculous, disgusting; shockingly aroused at being made into Kylo's toy. 

Kylo nuzzled Hux's neck a little. Then, he bit down. 

As Hux felt his neck puncture, he came, screaming, each cell in his flesh thrumming, a nuclear explosion washing inside his skin, his teeth vibrating as fractures tore through his skull. To his horror, Kylo continued to pump his cock, milking him, and Hux trembled as aftershocks clattered through him. He could feel the blood being drawn from him, feel it being sucked out, revoltingly erotic, and he didn't know how it was possible to feel this much, this indescribable burn, and he couldn't- he didn't - 

*** 

Hux awoke to a gentle breeze smoothing over him. He was naked, and thankfully seemed clean. He supposed Kylo must have, in a fit of chivalry, washed him. Groaning, Hux attempted to sit against the wave of dizziness that clutched at his head. The room was far lighter, now; Hux turned, and saw Kylo silhouetted against an open window, curtains billowing dramatically around him. As Kylo turned to face the bed, Hux was struck by a longing to be under Kylo's thrall again, to be controlled, totally, again. With a shiver, Hux noticed a small smear of red at the corner of Kylo's lips. 

Kylo, of course, ruined the moment by opening his mouth. 

"Well, you obviously enjoyed that" he pronounced, smugly. Hux groaned. 

"Clearly. And I suppose - " Hux winced as his voice broke "- that you expect me to do this regularly?" 

"Only if you want." Kylo paused, turned away slightly, and his voice became just a little softer, "it would be useful. Hunting gets boring after a while." 

"Just useful?" 

Kylo growled. "Do you want to this again or not? One day I may have less use for you – you'd better enjoy what you can now." 

"We'd have to do it according to schedule." Hux said. 

"Schedule?". Kylo was incredulous. 

"There'd need to be appropriate intervals between... sessions. I'd have time to recover, and there'd be time for you to grow less obnoxious. Clearly conducting a thrall increases your objectionable nature." 

Kylo laughed at this, thankfully. "But you want to do it again?" 

Hux felt a flush rise on his - accursedly pale - cheeks. 

"Yes. Yes, I would."


End file.
